


Deus ex machina

by Jane D Ankh-Veos (CTL)



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar, Sunless Sea, Sunless Skies
Genre: Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 03:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTL/pseuds/Jane%20D%20Ankh-Veos
Summary: Архитектор Машины Рассвета приходит туда, где ей больше не рады.





	Deus ex machina

**Author's Note:**

> Так как Календарный Совет очевидно вдохновлён Советом Дней из романа Честертона, то хэдканоню, что Декабрь может быть кем-то вроде Воскресенья (Вселенной/Природой/Богом) — особенно учитывая все известные о нём/ней детали.

_(...Может ли бог создать камень, который неспособен поднять?)_

Зато человек, несомненно, может принять решение, последствия которого неспособен предугадать.  
Человек не всеведущ. Ему простительно.  
Но прощения ли ждёт она?..

Июнь стоит, глотая горечь, но не опускает взгляд — смотрит прямо в прорези бледной маски. Она смотрела бы в глаза, если могла бы различить их. Но там — темнота. Словно сама вечная ночь Освобождения глядит на неё с той стороны.

— Осуди меня, если хочешь. Прошу лишь об одном: дай мне время всё исправить.

Декабрь ничего не говорит.

_(...Если не может создать — то он не всемогущ. Если может создать, но не поднять — тоже.)_

Она осмелилась явиться сюда. Неслыханная дерзость. Но ей уже всё равно.

Её мечта, воплотившись, обернулась кошмаром. Полной противоположностью изначальному замыслу. То, что должно было подарить свободу, принесло рабство. То, что задумывалось благом, стало проклятием.

Это её вина. И одновременно не её. Ведь она не могла знать заранее.

_(...Философы, конечно, скажут, что неверен сам вопрос. Если творец пребывает вне созданной им вселенной, то и вне её законов. Вне рамок «может» или «не может». Как и вне понятий «поднять», «камень» и даже «который».)_

Его молчание невыносимо. Оно хуже любого приговора.

Или — её? Кто скрывается под этой маской? Видел ли хоть кто-нибудь настоящее лицо их таинственного предводителя?

Да, Июню почему-то кажется — её. Так Декабрь относится к ним — как мать. Другого покровительства те, кто восстают против властей и авторитетов, не приняли бы.

— Клянусь, я искуплю свой грех, — заявляет она с надрывом. — Я избавлю мир от того, что сотворила. Я... я...

Декабрь не отвечает.

Июнь, сломавшись, сдаётся нахлынувшим слезам.

— Оно... живое. Оно обладает собственным сознанием. Я же думала — оно будет всего лишь бездушной машиной... — шепчет она сквозь рыдания. — Это значит не просто уничтожить свою мечту и величайшее достижение. Это как... убить своего ребёнка...

_(...Впрочем, понятие «создать» они, скорее всего, оставят в покое. Уж его-то не отнять. Умение творить — бесценно. Оно — то, что сближает бога и человека.)_

Подойдя, Декабрь обнимает её за плечи.

Она ожидала всего, что угодно. Не чаяла выйти отсюда живой. Что это — насмешка?..

— Понимаю тебя, — говорит существо в белой маске. Кем бы оно ни было, его голос звучит не в ушах и даже не в мыслях. Но в нём не слышно осуждения. — Я знаю, каково это. Убивать своих созданий. Своих детей. И каково, когда прекрасный замысел оборачивается злом.

На мгновение исчезает всё — стены, пустующий круглый стол Совета, пачки листовок, карта звёздного неба с победно вычеркнутыми остывающими трупами тиранов-лжебогов... Остаётся только утешение. 

_(...А значит, возможно, человек и есть тот самый камень.)_


End file.
